This new alstroemeria originated as a seedling selected from individual members of breeding stock maintained at Rijnsburg, Holland. The particular seedling was selected by me for propagation and testing because of its blossoms produced on upright stems. Specifically, the inner petals are deep purplish pink with vivid yellow striped hearts on white background (central). The outer petals are solid in deep purplish pink coloring. The inner petals have well defined longitudinal streaks or flecks of deep purplish red while the outer petals are limited to a solid purplish pink coloring. The selected plant was propagated by me at Rijnsburg, Holland through several generations of root divisions to establish that its distinctive characteristics hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.
Breeding efforts commenced in 1977 and propagation is currently being carried out at Rijnsburg, Holland. I discovered the new hybrid in 1981 at Rijnsburg. The nearest variety is the Alstroemeria called Evening Glow and my new variety, Westland, differs from the Evening Glow in that (1) the flowers are larger in size, (2) the petals have fewer stripes, (3) the flower stems are shorter and (4) the leaf color is lighter green.